


Show Me How To

by Kendarrr



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Escort Service, F/F, Futanari, G!P, Loss of Virginity, Prostitution, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendarrr/pseuds/Kendarrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G!P Brittany is a shy girl with a rich father who is willing to pay for a highly-priced escort—Santana—to introduce her to the wonders of sex during her birthday weekend. Brittany, while embarrassed, definitely doesn’t pass up the opportunity to lose her virginity. GKM FILL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Allan Pierce is a man known for his multiple virtues and his deep love for his family. Despite being a multi-million dollar CEO of a software company that specializes in security programs, he is not as heartless as those other Armani-suited men with their trophy wives and high-priced escorts on the side. Allan Pierce is a family man, which is why he is doing this for his baby girl.

The ‘black book’ as it is simply called by his associates, holds the most expensive escorts that money can buy, and they are also the most skilled, according to his associates’ detailed testimonials. Allan leafs through it while he eats his lunch. The women at the front of the catalogue are priced in five figures. There are definitely some gorgeous women in the small book, but he is not sure about Brittany’s type. As he flips each page, Allan stops when he encounters a black page with the word ‘deluxe’ engraved on it in gilded letters.

Since his only daughter is turning eighteen in a few weeks, Allan wants to give her a celebration she’ll always remember. And what is a better memory than losing your virginity on your birthday? He’s also worried because Brittany is so shy, despite being one of the more popular girls in school. Due to her extra appendage, Allan is sure that Brittany is terrified of having the entire school find out about it, which is why she keeps her distance, even from her friends. All Allan wants for her is this experience, and since he has the power to pay for it, he does. Allan picks up his pen when a certain profile catches his eye.

Skin as tanned as a bronze figurine, with breasts that spill out of crimson lace, and panties that match her brassiere, Santana Lopez seems like a good match for his ivory-skinned daughter with her bright blue eyes a stark contrast to this escort’s espresso look, smouldering and seductive. Allan picks up his phone, dials Santana’s number, and makes the appointment.

After the phone call, Allan Pierce leans back in his comfortable leather office chair, a small grin on his face. He can’t wait for Brittany to see what he got for her.

* * *

Brittany yawns awake, her arms stretching over her head. Her head pounds from last night’s music like the heavy footsteps of a dinosaur in the same room as her. The illicit alcohol—Puck’s gift for her—also contributes to the dull throbbing in her head.

The party last night was certainly something, Brittany muses. The fresh-smelling duvet covers her body, keeping her warm, and also hiding her morning wood. But Brittany knows it’s there. She _feels_ it’s there. She sighs. She almost hooked up with Tina last night, and while she understood Brittany’s hesitation, it wasn’t for the reason Tina thought. The girl believed that Brittany was too drunk. Brittany just didn’t want for Tina to find out about her penis.

Brittany throws the covers halfway off her body and groans at the erection that sticks out of the waistband of her silk panties. She loves touching herself as much as the next person, but a part of her longs for a hand that is not her own.

Still, beggars can’t be choosers.

Grabbing the bottle of baby oil from her nightstand, Brittany drizzles a line of the clear, slick liquid all over her cock, twitching as the cool oil makes contact with her heated penis. She pushes her panties low enough to be able to palm her balls, her left hand curling around the base, and strokes upwards until she reaches the tip. Brittany lets out a low murmur of pleasure, precum beginning to ooze out of her.

She loses herself in her languid strokes, but when her phone rings, Brittany grunts and reaches for it. Pressing it between her cheek and shoulder so she can continue jacking off, Brittany answers it. “Hello? Oh, hi dad.”

"How was your party last night, darling? Did you have fun?"

Brittany recalls highlights from the party and tells them to her father who laughs at her friends’ shenanigans. “I’m really sorry I’m not there to greet you happy eighteenth. Stupid business trip can’t be cancelled.”

“It’s fine, dad." Brittany hums, her hand slowing down so she won’t explode while her dad is speaking to her. "Really, it’s not that big a deal."

"It is, a little bit." Her dad argues. "Did my present for you arrive yet?"

"You mean I have another one?" Brittany furrows her brow. "Wasn’t it the car?"

"No, silly. That’s from your mother. My gift for you can fit through the front door."

"Dad, that’s not saying much. Our front doors are huge."

"Alright, alright!" Her dad chuckles. "My gift is only there for three days. I love you, sweetheart. And have fun!"

He hangs up before Brittany can extract further information out of him.

Brittany throws her phone somewhere to the side and grips her cock tighter in her fist. Whatever her dad’s present is for her, it can wait. She closes her eyes, imagines a faceless girl, and builds herself up once more. She loses herself in the wet noises that come from her hand as she jerks the head. Brittany rubs the pad of her finger against the leaking slit of her dick and—

The doorbell rings.

Huffing impatiently, Brittany gets up and pulls on a loose pair of sweatpants, making sure to tuck the head of her cock against the garter to conceal it as well as she could on such short notice. The house help is not around for the week, because Brittany likes having the house to herself. It’s a win-win—they get a week off and Brittany gets peace and quiet.

She slides down the banister of the stairs, wondering who it could be ringing the doorbell at nine in the morning. Probably some delivery or a solicitor person. Brittany rubs the back of her head and yanks the double doors of the front door open.

To say that the woman behind those heavy oak doors is drop-dead gorgeous seems like an understatement. Long, wavy locks dark as ink, skin so rich and so decadent, and plump lips that look like they are made to be doing something other than speak… Brittany swallows hard and feels her cock stir in her sweats. “Uh… Hi?”

"You must be Brittany." The woman smiles, red lips curling and it makes Brittany nervous. Who is this woman who looks as if she is the devil’s advocate, ready to plunge her in a world of lust? "My name is Santana."

"How can I help you?" Brittany tries her hardest not to let her eyes wander, but her peripheral vision tells her that beneath that ash grey pea coat of hers, Santana’s breasts are huge and terribly inviting, that her legs are slender and her feet are clad in ruby red heels.

"Didn’t your dad mention a birthday present?" Santana pushes past Brittany to enter the house. "That’s me."

Brittany blinks and closes the front door. If Santana is ever a murderous criminal, Brittany thinks she won’t mind having her neck snapped by her. She follows her to the spacious living room and stares—as much as she tries not to—at the swing of her hips and the swell of her ass. “He mentioned a present. Not that it’s a person…”

Santana shrugs off her coat and looks at Brittany up and down, her bistre eyes locking on the bulge that tents her pants. She is dressed in a skin-tight dress the same shade as her lipstick, the hem barely reaching past her thighs. “I see that you started without me.”

The heat that explodes throughout Brittany’s features is like an atomic bomb. “I should…” She clears her throat and scuffs her feet, but Santana is suddenly close and Brittany can smell the spice on her skin, like old leather and roses, and it makes her head spin. Santana’s hand curls around the shaft, over the fabric of her clothes, and squeezes.

Brittany sucks in a breath like her lungs are collapsing. Her dick throbs and she has to think to control her hips and prevent them from thrusting forward. “D-don’t.” She pants, cheeks bright red and heated.

"Your dad did mention that you’re shy." Santana sinks to her knees and looks up at Brittany with a lidded gaze. Her mouth and nose brushes Brittany’s hardness, and she almost moans but she clamps her hand over her mouth and sucks in a breath. "Relax, Brittany." Santana murmurs, her mouth latching onto her sweats where the head of her cock rests. She licks the fabric until it is wet and Brittany can feel her hot breath around the sensitive tip.

"Ho—fucking shit…" Brittany whimpers. She doesn’t know Santana but she definitely knows what she’s doing. Brittany decides on taking a leap of faith instead of pushing the good sensation away. "Are you like… A sex tutor that my dad hired?" This isn’t a farfetched deal, since Brittany does have a tutor for almost anything, from wine-tasting to golf.

"Something like that." Santana smirks. She leaves a wet spot on Brittany’s pants and something about it turns Brittany on. Santana hooks her fingers into the garter of the shy girl’s sweats and tugs it down along with her panties. "Well, well. Your dad definitely didn’t mention how big you are."

"That would’ve been really awkward." Brittany stammers and Santana laughs. "Can we move to the couch? You make my knees weak and I think it would be more comfortable for you."

Santana nods and stands up to saunter over to the couch. She pushes Brittany to sit down and spread her legs. Her nails drag along milky thighs, hot breath hitting Brittany’s thick penis. “You’ll have me for three days, and during those days you get to do whatever you want to me sex-wise.” Santana tells her. When she talks, it’s like smoke and haze and it makes Brittany dizzy. “How about we start off with a blowjob?”

Brittany swallows hard and locks her gaze with Santana. Unable to speak, she simply nods, her eyes dilated and her chest rising and falling with every harsh breath.

"Ask me." Santana purrs, her tongue flicking out to lick Brittany’s shaft. "Tell me you want my mouth around your thick cock, Brittany."

The younger girl bites her lips. It’s all too much for her at the moment. Santana is too gorgeous and all of her blood is surely rushing to her cock. She takes deep, calming breaths and clears her throat. “Please suck me off.” She struggles to say. She wants this, wants Santana’s plump lips on her shaft, but her verbal capabilities refuse to cooperate.

"P-please…" Brittany stammers, her butt rising off the couch to feel more of Santana against her. But the woman simply smirks and rakes her long, lacquered nails along her pale thigh. The younger girl trembles, and she writhes and grips the edge of the couch.

"You have to ask," Santana sing-songs, her hot breath tickling Brittany’s dick. "Be more assertive. Tell me how you want me to suck your big dick."

Brittany flushes. She is never one to demand despite the expectation that she must be assertive, like her parents. But that was only because she never wanted anything as much as she wants Santana’s hot mouth sucking her cock. So she sits up against the arm of the couch and grasps the back of the woman’s neck. “Open your mouth,” Brittany husks, rough and demanding despite the blush that covers her cheeks. “Let me put my dick in.”

Santana smirks and obeys. Her lips part and Brittany pushes her cock in, resting her cockhead against her tongue. “Oh my god…” Brittany moans. Her toes curl and all she can think about is the heat of Santana’s mouth. It’s the first time she feels anything like it. Nothing can ever hope to replicate the varied suction, the playful tongue, and the wet heat. Brittany holds Santana’s head and thrusts, keeping it slow for she is afraid that she will bust too early.

Santana hums around her dick and takes her in deeper. She gags when Brittany’s meat stabs her throat but she fights the reflex to pull away. Brittany watches in wonder as Santana’s nose rubs her lower stomach, her convulsing throat milking her dick. She throws her head back and tries to pry Santana off of her. “Santana, please… I’m gonna blow already. Don’t—”

But the woman ignores her just as easily as she takes Brittany’s cock down her throat. She bobs her head, swallowing around Brittany’s fat cock as the blonde trembles, and her cock twitches. She nuts all the way down Santana’s mouth, grunting and fucking into her as the woman continues to suck her for what she’s worth.

Brittany pants raggedly, her cock resting against her thigh as Santana lets her cock fall out of her mouth. She licks her lips like she just ate something delicious, her fingertip dragging up Brittany’s limp dick. It twitches, eager for more of Santana’s touch. Brittany sits up and grips either side of her face for a kiss. She keeps it slow, relishing the taste of her, laced with a spice that stokes the fire of her lust for Santana. In the twenty minutes that she knew her, Brittany already wants Santana stripped bare and sprawled wide open on her huge bed. She smiles at the woman and lifts her up to sit on her lap.

“Ooh, you’re quite strong.” Santana smirks and crosses her arms behind Brittany’s neck. The blonde grins, fills her hands with the woman’s ass, and squeezes. “Lesson number two: fucking pussy. You think you’re up for it?”

“Yes ma’am.” Brittany kisses Santana’s collarbone, down to the tops of her tits. They look so full, threatening to spill out of Santana’s tight dress. “But can I see you first?”

Santana hums for a moment before standing up. “Do you want to learn how to eat pussy, Brittany?” She husks as her hips away to an unheard tune? Brittany sits, mesmerized at the small, gyrating circles Santana’s hips make.

“If it means I get to taste you, yes.” She responds. Santana smirks and turns her back on Brittany. She bends over, wavy locks draped over her shoulders, exposing the zipper of her dress. Brittany instantly unfurls her dress off her body. Groaning at the sight of Santana’s nakedness, Brittany’s cock is stiff once more.

Santana sits beside Brittany and the blonde situated herself between her spread legs. She stares at her pussy, clothed with black lace. Brittany can smell her already, and it’s such a feminine smell, musky and clean. It is enough to make Brittany’s mouth water.

“Take them off for me,” Santana says, and Brittany instantly obeys. She tugs the panties off and tucks them in her pocket for safekeeping. A moan tears through her throat. Santana’s pussy looks so good—trimmed, but still has a tuft of raven hair on her mound. Her pussy lips are shiny and slick, her clit peeking out of its hood. “Like what you see?”

Brittany nods, unable to speak. She grips the woman’s inner thigh and spreads them for her wider. Her thumbs pull back the skin of Santana’s pussy so she can have the perfect view of her pink centre. Her hole clenches at the attention. “What do I do?” Brittany asks.

Santana bites her lip. “Come up here first. There’s more to pleasing a girl than just diving straight for her pussy.” She says as Brittany climbs on top of the smaller woman. She flattens her slender body against Santana’s full curves, soft and pliant and warm. Santana’s arms wrap around Brittany’s neck and she smirks. “Your cock is poking me.”

“S-sorry…” Brittany stammers, but her soft stomach is so silky, and her dick throbs as she presses it into her.

“Most girls I know like kissing.” Santana says, her fingers threading through Brittany’s blonde hair. “Personally, I do too. Especially if my kissing partner has game. Do you have game, Brittany?” She raises her brow in a silent challenge.

“I do,” Brittany has kissed a few girls, and they always said that she’s an amazing kisser, but she always pulls away when things get heated. After all, like any other person with a dick, she gets turned on when a girl is moaning and rubbing her soft body against her own. Brittany forgets her shyness for a moment, and her hands run up Santana’s sides to cup her tits. They’re so firm and fake, but damn do they turn Brittany on.

Gripping Brittany’s shoulders, Santana nudges her forehead against hers. “Kiss me. Show me what you can do.”

Brittany bites her lip and lowers her head. Her mouth delicately brushes against Santana’s full mouth. She kisses her, and she tastes sweetness from her lips as their mouths fuse. Santana grips the back of her neck and deepens the kiss, her lips parting, tongue darting out to trace Brittany’s lips apart.

The blonde groans and slips her tongue out as well. She flicks it against Santana’s upper lip, and then inside her mouth. She licks the back of Santana’s teeth, the roof of her mouth, and massaged her tongue with hers. In Brittany’s hands are Santana’s tits, so big that they spill between her fingers when she squeezes.

Santana hums and arches into her touch. “Girls also like it when you touch like that. Slow and sensual. Almost teasing.” She licks her lips and Brittany has to fight against the urge to hump her stomach. She tweaks Santana’s nipple over her bra as she buries her face between her breasts. She shakes her head, groaning as the full mounds bump against her cheeks. “You like those big titties?” Santana husks.

“God, yeah…” Brittany tugs her bra down and stares at the stiff buds of Santana’s breasts. She kisses them tentatively, locking eyes with Santana. “Does that feel good?”

“Mmhmm,” Santana nods and cups Brittany’s cheek. “You’re pretty good at that kissing thing.”

Brittany grins at this. “Thanks.”

“But let’s see how good you are at eating pussy.” Santana winks and spreads her legs until they are as wide as they can go. This sight makes Brittany’s cock twitch, so she grasps her dick and strokes herself.

“What do I do?” Brittany asks once she is in front of Santana’s pussy. She looks wetter than before, and Brittany is unable to resist. She drags her finger along her folds and groans at the slippery wet heat that coats her digits. “Oh wow, you’re soaked.”

“That’s what kissing you does to me, baby.” Santana cups her own tits, her fingers pinching her stiff nipples. “Now, see here?” She parts her nether lips for Brittany. “My clit likes being played with.” She says, her finger rubbing the small bud in small circles. “Suck on it, lick it, just play with it…”

Brittany pushes the woman’s hand away and licks around the hard bud before flattening her tongue against it. She wraps her lips around it and suckles, her tongue flicking it in teasing motions. Brittany can feel Santana’s stomach trembling, and her grip on her hair tightening. “Yes, that’s it… You’re good.”

She pulls back and looks at Santana’s entrance. She’s dripping now, and this responsiveness makes Brittany’s heart soar. She dips a finger in the woman’s cunt and pushes it inside. She twists her finger, curling and rubbing at her walls. Santana bucks and her legs shake. “Oh fuck, keep doing that. Fuck my pussy. Add another finger, Brittany.”

Seeing no reason to not obey, Brittany adds her middle finger to thrust into her hole. The woman grips her tits harder as Brittany rubs against a rough spot that feels spongy beneath her fingertips. She leans in again and takes Santana’s twitching clit in her mouth. Brittany suckles it, slow and steady, until she can feel Santana’s walls clamping down on her digits.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Santana pants as Brittany’s teeth snags at her clit. The sharp pain-pleasure is enough to shove her past the brink, and she comes, shuddering and screaming as Brittany continues pounding her fingers in and out of her slick cunt.

Cum coats Brittany’s fingers, which she scoops out to put in her mouth. The blonde hums at the taste of the woman as she struggles to catch her breath. “You taste amazing.”

Santana groans, her thighs still shaking. “God… Are you sure you’re a virgin?”

Brittany flushes at the question but nods. “I just watch a lot of porn, I guess.”

Santana smirks and she reaches down to finger her slick pussy. Brittany watches, taking mental notes to see how Santana likes being touched. She has a finger in her pussy, and her palm rubs her clit. She locks eyes with the woman and groans at the look on her face. “Santana? W-what do I do next?”

Brittany’s cock is beyond hard right now, and she wants to stick it in her hole, but she’s not sure. Santana removes her finger from her pussy and holds it up. Automatically, without any need to convince her, Brittany takes her digits and sucks them clean. “Good girl… You get to fuck me now.”

“I don’t… I don’t have condoms.”

“No worries. I’m clean, and you’re a virgin.” Santana shrugs and crooks her finger. Brittany stands, her cock bobbing between her legs. “Did I ever mention that your cock is definitely a good-looking cock?” Santana drags her hand smoothly along the thick meat and kisses the head, causing the blonde to gasp and jerk. “And as much as I want it fucking my throat, I think it deserves to be in my pussy. What do you think?”

“I agree completely.” Brittany pants raggedly. She bends her knees and grips the base of her meat. Rubbing it along Santana’s soft inner-thigh, Brittany builds up the courage to grind the length of her shaft along her pussy. It feels so warm and wet and no amount of warmed lube can compare to Santana’s girl cum. Brittany tightens her hold on the base of her shaft to stave off the desire to bust.

“Do you need a few minutes to calm down?” Santana teased. Her long nails drag down Brittany’s abs, down her thighs, to eventually cup the blonde’s big testicles. “These nuts feel full… I’m going to drain them all weekend.”

Brittany whimpers at the woman’s words. Precum drools out of the slit of her cock which she shakily smears along her shaft. “If I come early, I’m blaming you.” Brittany says.

“Blame away. But make sure you give me a proper fucking.” Santana is still smirking and Brittany hopes she never stops. “You know where to put it, right?” She teases again.

Brittany nods and positions her rigid dick right in front of her entrance. She parts her pussy lips and loses her breath for a moment when she feels that slick heat on the sensitive tip of her penis. “Jesus…” Brittany sucks in a breath and eases her cock in. “Oh!” She holds still and squeezes her eyes shut. She can’t come—not yet. She doesn’t want this to end this soon. She doesn’t want to disappoint Santana.

But a hand curls around the back of her neck and pulls her in for a hard, mind-numbing kiss. “It’s okay. Push your big cock in me.”

“I might come.” Brittany grits out. She cries out when Santana lifts her hips and takes more of Brittany’s dick inside her. “Santana!”

“If you nut, then I’ll suck you off again until you’re hard. Then I’ll mount you and fuck you.” Santana husks in a low, seductive voice that makes Brittany’s knees tremble. “So fuck me, Brittany.”

She breathes heavily and pulls out. She pushes back in, slowly, until she feels the throbbing dissipate for a moment. Brittany picks up speed, her cock making wet, messy noises as it plunges into Santana’s dripping cunt. “Oh my god, this feels too amazing. I-I’m so close already…” She thrusts sharply once, and her dick pulses out cum into Santana’s already soaked pussy.

“That feels so good… Your cum is warm.” Santana rubs her belly as if she is full. She grinds into Brittany, pulling her close while she humps her cum deeper into her. “Keep going. Keep fucking me, Brittany. I know you can.”

Brittany summons her strength, wrapping Santana’s limbs around her as she lifts her up. “Let’s go to my room. I have a large bed.”

At this, Santana smirks, and Brittany’s dick throbs inside her. She reminds herself that she has two more days of this, and she can’t possibly be any more excited.


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany carries Santana to her bedroom like she weighs nothing to her. Her cock, still stiff and buried inside the woman’s drenched cunt, reacts to every motion, every jolt, and every time Santana clenches around her. Santana wraps her arms around Brittany’s neck and kisses along her cheeks, her neck, and to her ear. The blonde almost trips. Good thing she has a tight grip on the railings.

She pants, not from climbing the stairs but because Santana is focusing in on all of her sensitive spots. And her pussy—so warm and tight and wet—is so addicting. Finally, Brittany kicks down the door to her bedroom and eases her down on the bed. She pulls her cock out, grunting as its rigid length slaps her stomach. It’s still wet from the mix of her and Santana’s cum. “Uh, wow…”

Santana smirks and spread her legs wide open. “You did all of that, baby.” She husks in a seductive tone that makes Brittany’s legs weak. “Your big meat sliding in and out of my wet cunt felt so good. Don’t you want to do it again?”

Her words have a startling effect on Brittany, not aware that she likes dirty talk. In fact, she can probably come just from it. The blonde swallows hard and grips the base of her meat. “What do I do next?” She asks the more experienced woman, who makes herself comfortable on Brittany’s bed.

“Let’s see. What do _you_ want to do, Brittany? Do you want to fuck my pussy again? Or do you want to fuck my mouth?” Santana crooks her finger and Brittany is drawn to it. She crawls towards Santana, her dick bobbing against her stomach. Brittany hovers over Santana and swallows hard. “Or do you want to put your big dick between my tits?”

Santana’s filthy mouth is driving Brittany to the point of madness, she just knows it. She sucks in a breath. All the choices look so good, and Santana is so sexy. Brittany’s head reels. She can’t decide, so she asks. “What do you want, Tana?”

The woman raises her brow at the nickname but says nothing of it. “You can’t keep asking me what I want, Britt. You need to take charge. That’s what I’m here for—to teach you how to be more comfortable with your cock.” She winks and cups Brittany’s thick meat, weighing it in her palms. “Just pick one, babe. We have time. I bet you we can do _everything_ you want throughout the weekend.”

Brittany stares at Santana’s features for a moment. “I think… I want to have brunch.” And as if on cue, both their stomachs growl. Santana laughs and kisses Brittany’s cheek, and the blonde kisses her neck and shoulders.

“So you carried me up to your bed for nothing?” She teases, watching Brittany put on a pair of sweats, not caring if her bulge shows. “Or were you just showing me how strong you are?”

Brittany grins and takes Santana’s hand. She’s still naked, and Brittany definitely doesn’t mind, as they head downstairs. She even allows herself to watch the woman’s body jiggle with every movement. Once in the sunny, spacious kitchen, Brittany looks into the fridge for something to eat. “I’m on a diet since I’m a cheerleader and we have a competition coming up. It’s only fruit and veggies for me.” She looks back to Santana who is still very, _very_ naked and sitting up on the bar stool. “What do you want to eat?”

Santana hums. “So that’s why your cum tastes sweet.” She hops off the stool and approaches Brittany. Her hand slides along her thigh, then up to the bulge of her cock. “I’ll have what you’re having.”

Brittany’s throat bobs and her hardness throbs against Santana’s warm palm. She remembers what Santana’s teaching her—that she’s supposed to be the more assertive one, not only because of her penis, but probably because she’s so god damn shy. Brittany closes the fridge door and tugs Santana over to the breakfast bar. She leans against it and cups the woman’s neck, pulling her in for a deep kiss. “Stroke me.” She husks, and her jaw clenches when Santana deftly takes her penis out.

Her fingers curl around the thick meat and pumps, firm yet gentle. Brittany pants each time she squeezes the sensitive head. “You’re really good at that.” Brittany comments, her hips undulating to thrust into Santana’s skillful hand. She kisses Santana again, her plump bottom lip gliding against Brittany’s tongue. She has yet to bust, and she feels extra proud of herself for lasting longer.

Santana kisses down Brittany’s jaw, to her neck where she sucks hard on her pulse point. Brittany shudders, her arm coiling around Santana’s hips, hand on the swell of her ass. She grips it tight, groaning at the way Santana’s flesh spills out between her fingers.

Precum gathers on Santana’s palm as she rubs it across the pink tip of Brittany’s shaft. “Let me see your cum.” Santana purrs into Brittany’s ear. She sucks her lobe and Brittany trembles. She fucks into Santana’s hand, and with a choked grunt, she explodes. Her jizz shoots out in ropes, landing on Santana’s hand and on the kitchen floor.

Brittany catches her breath, her stomach tensing as Santana milks out the rest of her load. She watches the tanned woman lick her semen-drenched fingers. “Mmmmm,” she hums, making Brittany’s cock twitch. “Tasty.”

After Brittany wipes her cum off the floor, they both find something to eat for real. After a bowl of fruit and muesli and yogurt shared between the two of them, Brittany tells Santana that she has to practice her dance, and that she can stay and watch if she wants. Santana obliges.

They head downstairs to the basement. It’s Brittany’s dance studio, and it’s fully equipped with wall mirrors, top of the line sound system, and a flat-screen television in case she wants to watch choreographies on YouTube. There’s even a stripper pole, just for kicks.

Santana plops herself down on the couch with a clear view of Brittany as she plugs in her iPod on the stereo dock. She stretches, does simple steps, while praying to the dance gods that she doesn’t mess up while Santana watches her. The song switches to a more upbeat song and that’s when Brittany _really_ dances.

She swings her hips in seductive waves, her body pops and locks, she does backflips, and she loses herself in the bass and treble of the song. By the time the song ends, Brittany is now facing Santana, her chest heaving as she catches her breath. The older woman is staring, jaw slack and her legs tightly closed together. “How did I do?” Brittany wonders, and Santana’s greedy kiss is the only answer she needs.

The older woman yanks Brittany’s clothes off enough for her cock to spring out. She grasps Brittany’s dick and leads her to the couch, but the blonde resists. She grabs a cushioned bench and situates it in front of the mirrors. She straddles it, her cock pointing upwards. “Come here. Turn your back towards me.”

Santana straddles the bench as well, in the position Brittany wants her in. She eyes the blonde from the mirror, her breath hitching when Brittany scoots forward and presses her warm erection against her back. “I want to see you ride me, Tana.”

Swallowing hard, Santana stands, positions her pussy over Brittany’s dick, and sinks down on it. Her eyes never leave the mirror. “I’ve had sex in front of a mirror before.” Santana says. “But not like this.”

“Is this better?” The young blonde asks, a bit hopeful. She bucks, her cock deep inside Santana.

She nods and grips Brittany’s arm that is wrapped around her waist. Santana brings it up to her bouncing tits as she moves faster, grinding and fucking herself on the blonde’s thick meat. “I love it. I love seeing your big dick stretching me open.” Santana throws her left arm behind Brittany’s head so she can see the mirror. With her right hand, she parts her plump pussy lips and shows Brittany the way her cunt stretches to take her cock in.

“God yeah, that looks really tight.” Brittany kisses along Santana’s armpits, and along her jiggling boobs. She latches onto it, mouth and tongue sloppily flicking at the soft, sweaty skin. Brittany loops her arms around Santana and covers her hand with hers. She finds the woman’s clit and pinches it, grunting when the dark-haired woman gasps. “I can’t get enough of your pussy,” Brittany says, all honest and eager to make Santana feel good. “You’re mine for a few more days, Tana. And I’m going to make you feel so amazing…”

At this, Santana moans, low and deep. Her hips grind harder, her thighs vibrating with the constant pressure on her clit. “I’m coming!” Santana shrieks, and for Brittany, the sight is definitely something to behold. Santana’s eyes are squeezed shut, and her tits bounce as she rides out her orgasm. But most of all, Brittany’s eyes lock on Santana’s quivering pussy that soaks her dick, down to her balls. Brittany grips Santana’s tits for leverage and pounds into her. Within a few thrusts, Brittany is blowing her load, pumping Santana full of her sperm.

Brittany eases out and kissed Santana’s neck. Her cock is finally limp, but for a reason completely known to her, she feels that this is not the last time she’ll get hard. “You know what happens after a workout like that, don’t you?” Santana asks with a raised brow. “Time for a shower, Brittany.”

Yep, definitely hard again.

* * *

Brittany feels pretty proud of herself for resisting Santana long enough to get clean again. After their shower, they now smell like mint and vanilla. Santana brings her weekend bag up to Brittany’s room and gets dressed in a pair of panties and an oversized shirt. It’s a simple ensemble of clothes, but it makes her more desirable, at least in Brittany’s eyes. Santana’s long, tanned legs, her sculpted calves, and her delicate ankles peek out from past the hem of her shirt. Brittany still can’t believe she’s hers for the rest of the long weekend.

They snack on frozen yogurt and popcorn while they take a break from sex. Together they watch some movie which Brittany doesn’t really care for, but Santana looks interested, so she says nothing about it. She’s currently on the bed, legs spread, Santana sitting between her legs. Her back is pressed against Brittany’s front, and her proximity allows her to inhale in the scent of Santana. Sure, she used her body wash and so they smell pretty much the same, but there’s something about Santana’s skin—her softness, her heat—that sends signals all over Brittany’s body until she’s rock hard and horny again.

Brittany says nothing. She simply wraps her arms around Santana’s lithe waist and pulls her close. She buries her face against the crook of her neck and shoulder, lips parting slightly to taste the cleanliness of her skin. Santana hums and locks their fingers together, which Brittany takes as a sign of consent. She slides a hand up Santana’s shirt, palm grazing her strong thighs, up to her stomach. Her abs tense as Brittany scrapes her fingernails lightly across her tummy. She keeps mouthing at her neck, then up to the back of her ear. “I’m sorry I can’t resist touching you.” Brittany husks, warm and low against Santana’s cheek.

“No need to apologize.” Santana pants, her arm looping around to rub Brittany’s neck. “You can touch me whenever I want. Take me, bend me over, whatever. Take charge of me, Britt.”

Brittany bites her lip at this. Her hands move higher to cup her soft breasts, full and round and _big_. She weighs them in her hands as she licks the shell of Santana’s ear. Brittany pinches her nipples, and rolls them between her fingertips until they’re stiff and firm. “Your tits are amazing.” Brittany’s says in awe. “They’re so big and _god_ …” She touches Santana’s chin and makes her face her, before kissing her lips. “I love touching them.”

“You’re so gentle with my tits.” Santana comments. “You can rough ‘em up. Slap them, pull my nips and bite them. I like it rough.” She reaches back and finds Brittany’s erection as it sticks out from the garter of her boxers. “I want _this_ sliding between my tits.” She growls, squeezing Brittany’s cock.

Brittany grins and squeezes Santana’s boobs once. “You wanna get titty-fucked?” She asks. For some reason, she’s not overly-conscious about every single thing now, and it’s liberating. To speak filthy words into Santana’s ear makes _her_ feel good because her words makes Santana tremble, causes her breath to hitch, and her back to arch into Brittany’s touch. Brittany lays Santana down on the bed and yanks her shirt off, leaving her lacy lavender panties on, but nothing else. She plants her knees on either side of Santana’s chest and humps her still-clothed cock against her body.

“Give it to me.” Santana purrs, all sex kitten-like. Her lacquered nails drag against Brittany’s curves, then up to grasp the blonde’s breasts. Brittany bites her lip and lowers her boxers to allow her dick to spring out. Santana playfully licks her lips against the underside of Brittany’s cock. It twitches on its own accord, seeking out more of Santana’s hot tongue. “See? Your cock wants my mouth. It wants you to stick it down my throat, make me gag on it.”

“God…” Brittany huffs and grips the base of her penis. She slaps the underside of it against Santana’s titties, before sliding it against the valley of it. The head rubs the woman’s chin, and when she wraps her full lips against Brittany’s cockhead, the blonde has to lean against the headboard so she won’t fall over. She swallows hard. Her skin heats up. She keeps her eyes trained on the way her dick disappears in Santana’s mouth, while her tits surround her shaft in warm tightness. Brittany swears she can feel Santana’s faint heartbeat as she thrusts, or is that her own pulse, beating through her cock?

No matter whose pulse it is, it inspires Brittany to reach for the small bottle of baby oil under her pillow. She squirts some all over Santana’s tits, and she massages them all over her soft mounds. “Yeah, slick those titties up,” Santana murmurs, her tongue sticking out to trace the eye of Brittany’s cock as it streams out precum. She then oils her cock, and rests it against the valley of Santana’s breasts.

“Squeeze ‘em,” Brittany says, and Santana obeys. She creates a tightness that takes Brittany’s breath away. “That looks so fucking good, Tana.”

Brittany fucks her tits slowly at first. The sight of her cock peeking out the top of Santana’s mounds drive her crazy. She can watch her dick appear and disappear in Santana’s tits for _days,_ but she won’t. For now, she wants to come. She wants to see her jizz flying out of the tip of her cock, coating Santana’s tanned skin, her tits, her face, her mouth.

Brittany pumps her hips a few more times. She pinches Santana’s stiff nipples, tugging them as she fucks her tits. Santana keeps her bistre eyes locked with hers, and her tongue sticking out to flick against Brittany’s cockhead. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Brittany pants raggedly, and she humps her harder. Her cock pulses, and she busts, her cum streaking out in white ropes while she keeps thrusting against Santana’s tits.

“Come all over those titties,” Santana husks, squeezing Brittany’s balls until she finishes coating her skin with her hot load. “Mmmmm, I love how you come so much.” She says as she swirls Brittany’s sperm all over her tits and stomach. Santana grips Brittany’s dick and kisses the tip, before the blonde groans and slumps to the side.

She rests for a few minutes before sitting up again, only to see Santana rubbing one out. Her hand is between her legs, furiously rubbing, while she tugs her nipples roughly. Brittany watches, slack-jawed, before catching herself. It’s only civil to reciprocate. So she yanks Santana’s knees apart and slides her still erect cock into her tight hole. The woman gasps but keeps rubbing her clit.

“That’s it, rub that sexy pussy.” Brittany whispers as she thrusts all the way to the hilt inside Santana. She leans forward, her body flush against hers as she pounds into her.

Santana arches her back and moans, and Brittany grins to herself. She kisses her on the mouth to swallow her whimpers, and moans as Santana comes, her pussy clamping down on her thrusting meat. Brittany slows down but keeps her cock moving in and out of her slippery pussy. “Yes…” Santana groans, her arms tight around Brittany’s neck. “You’re getting really good at the fucking thing.”

“I had a great teacher.” Brittany says, and Santana simply laughs and pulls her in for a slow, deep-burning kiss that leaves Brittany wanting.

* * *

They order takeout and ate it naked on Brittany’s bed. Cartons of Thai food litter the floor by the time they’re done. Then together they take another shower, Brittany soaping up Santana’s tits while the woman does her dick. The blonde resists busting her load, instead ends their shower quickly. “Let’s go to bed,” Brittany offers, and Santana shrugs.

So they’re lying down, Brittany’s cock stiff against Santana’s lower back. She wraps her arms around her stomach and kisses the back of her neck. “We don’t have to fuck especially if you’re tired.” Brittany murmurs.

“Your cock is still hard, Britt.”

“I know,” she shrugs, even if Santana’s not facing her. Brittany buries her face against her neck, her hand resting on her boob. Santana hums and wiggles her ass against her cock. “But that can wait. I mean, we still have tomorrow, right?”

Santana stays silent for a few moments before reaching back and facing Brittany. She rolls on top of her, lips against Brittany’s as she sheaths the blonde’s cock in her warm cunt. Brittany cries out, her hands gripping her ass. “Sure we can wait, but your cock stays in me all night, got it?”

Brittany lets out a choked laugh. “God… Yes ma’am.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Brittany wakes up warm and more comfortable than she has ever been in a long time. She cracks an eye open only to meet darkness and the scent of sweat and the distinct smell of sex. No wonder she's so warm—her cock is stiff as a metal pole and buried inside Santana's heat.

The blonde tightens her hold on Santana's waist and kisses the nape of her neck. She cups the undersides of Santana's tits and humps her cock in her pussy. She's so turned on already and it's ridiculous. After this setup with Santana, Brittany wonders how she can just masturbate and have it be enough to make her come.

Brittany smiles at Santana's sleeping features. She's a heavy sleeper, it seems, if she still sleeps while a nine inch dick ruts into her cunt. Brittany slides out of her pussy and rolls her onto her back. She lies between Santana's tanned legs and spreads her thighs apart from beneath the covers. The white semi-sheer linen allows light to filter through, giving Brittany adequate visual of Santana's gorgeous cunt. Shaved save for a slender strip of hair, Brittany flattens her tongue against her folds and licks, the tip of her tongue nudging her clit. Brittany busies her hand on her cock, stroking enough to feel the orgasm bubbling in her lower belly, but certainly not enough to come. She wants Santana to be awake when she busts.

Working her tongue inside Santana's tight hole, Brittany noses her stiff clit. An abundance of her cum begins to trickle into Brittany's mouth which the blonde eagerly laps away. She wonders if Santana's awake, but assumes she isn't, since her tits are still rising in a steady rhythm, up and down, in a sign of deep sleep.

Brittany latches onto Santana's stiff bud and suckles on it, her tongue flicking and toying with the bundle of nerves. Brittany reaches up and plays with Santana's huge tits. She moans, unable to get over the fact that her boobs are fucking _heaven_. Brittany fucks her fist faster and buries herself wholeheartedly into Santana's cunt, licking and sucking on her pussy like she hasn't had breakfast in years.

In her hands, she can almost feel Santana waking up. Her pulse against her tit picks up, and Brittany hums, sending vibrations against Santana's clit. “Oh fuck, what—”

Brittany peeks out of the blanket and smirks as Santana wakes up dazed and flush with arousal. “G'mornin'.” She mumbles, mouth buried in Santana's dripping core. The older woman shudders and hooks her legs on Brittany's shoulders.

“God, Britt... Eat my pussy. You can't wait 'til I woke up, huh?" She croons, gripping a handful of Brittany's locks in her fist. Her hips rise off the bed and humps her tongue until she's a panting, quivering mess. Brittany licks her greedily while she pinches Santana's tiny nipples. The older woman shudders, and she's screaming Brittany's name as she comes.

Brittany cleans her up with slow touches, giggling whenever Santana gasps and twitches uncontrollably. She smacks her lips together and lies on top of her, cock stiff and pressed between their stomachs. Brittany kisses Santana with a greedy tongue while rutting her dick against her smooth skin.

“Put it in me...” Santana grits out, her nails biting down on Brittany's arms and back. “Let me feel that big dick.”

Brittany kisses her and flips her onto her stomach. Without preamble, she slides her rigid meat inside Santana's soaking cunt until she's balls deep and throbbing inside her. Brittany flattens her body against Santana's back and ruts in fierce, animalistic thrusts, her breath ragged against Santana's neck. “Your pussy is so amazing. It's choking my big dick, Tana.”

Santana reaches back to rub Brittany's neck, her ass pushing against Brittany's thrusts. “Take that pussy, baby. I can't wait to feel your load again.” She flutters her eyelashes and uses the sultry tone that Brittany is beginning to love. She growls, low and feral, her incisors digging into the curve of Santana's shoulder. Brittany jerks a few more times and she shoots her load in thick, hot spurts inside Santana's grasping pussy. The woman cries out and comes soon after, Brittany still pumping her full of her semen.

She lies against her, struggling to catch her breath. “You're getting really good at that.” Santana hums.

“Yeah?” Brittany grins and humps into her. “I can't get enough of you, that's why.”

“How about a quick shower and some breakfast?”

Brittany nods and rolls off of her. She spanks Santana's butt lightly and helps her up. “I hope you don't mind some pancakes. That's pretty much all I know how to make.”

* * *

“You're selling yourself short, Britt. These are amazing.” Santana says, a forkful of peaches and pancakes in her mouth. Brittany smiles at her from over the stove as she deftly flips another pancake. “And the coffee? Best I've had in a while.”

“Cool,” she shuts off the stove and sets the fresh stack before Santana, who picks up two more pancakes. Brittany grabs four, tops it with freshly-sliced fruit and drizzles maple syrup all over it. “I'm really glad you like it.”

After their quick shower—where Brittany has to rush through soaping herself else she starts fucking Santana against the bathroom tiles _again_ —Brittany cooks Santana a breakfast fit for a queen. As they eat, Santana reads the paper while Brittany works on the Sudoku puzzles. She finishes it in ten minutes, and when she looks up—or down, rather—she locks her gaze with Santana who is on her knees before her. She has that look on her face again, and Brittany swallows hard. “Hi.”

“Hi,” the seductress smirks and her warm palm grazes the swell of Brittany's cock over her boxers. It barely takes a few strokes and already Brittany's dick is stiff and bulging her underwear. She sucks in a breath and leans back against the breakfast table to watch Santana's actions.

The raven-haired woman flutters her thick eyelashes and presses her mouth against the fabric and _breathes_. Brittany shudders, her fist closing around the edge of the table. The hot air makes her cock flex, the dorsal vein throbbing with every puff of Santana's breath. “Please...” Brittany begs.

“Tell me, Britt.” Santana says simply, her nose tracing the prominent bulge of Brittany's meat.

“I need your hot mouth sucking me off.” Brittany babbles, her cock throbbing with a dull ache, preventing her from talking properly. “I want your lips, your tongue, your spit... God, Tana. _Please_ , I'm so hard—”

Santana smirks and pulls her boxers past her balls. She palms the tight sacs and feels around the orbs, her plump mouth kissing up and down Brittany's quivering dick. The blonde whimpers weakly, her toes curling in her impatience. Santana wraps her mouth around her cockhead and slurps at it. The sound makes Brittany's head reel, and a spurt of precum shuttles out of her dick and onto Santana's tongue.

She takes Brittany deeper, her eyes never leaving her clear blue eyes. The blonde grips Santana's neck and guides her up and down on her throbbing meat, the harsh and steady suction drives Brittany to the brink. She jerks her hips, keeps Santana down on her shaft and whimpers.

“Gonna blow...” is all Brittany manages to say as her meat throbs and she's coming, her vision flashing white. She squirms, Santana's mouth still bobbing up and down her cock. “Fucking hell, Tana... That's so— _god..._ ”

She lets Brittany's cock fall out of her mouth with a sly smirk. Her dick is still hard as it rests against her stomach. “Still so hard, babe.”

Brittany huffs and pulls her pants back up. “All for you, Tana.”

—————

They make their way to Brittany's backyard carrying towels so they can swim and hang out by the pool. The crystal blue waters sparkle and dance while sunlight is reflected across its surface. Santana lies down on a plastic recliner and stretches. Brittany admires the way her tits almost spill out of her black bikini. She wears sunglasses and as she stretches, Brittany can see her reflection on them.

“Do you mind applying sunscreen on me, Britt?” Santana smiles, and Brittany looks at her like she doesn't even have to ask. She grabs the sunblock and sits beside Santana who rolls on her stomach. Brittany doesn't think twice when she unravels the strings of Santana's bikini top. Drizzling the substance all over her back, Brittany massages it in firmly, making sure every inch of Santana's body is coated. The older woman makes soft, purring noises as the blonde works on coating the sides of her breasts. Her fingers dip past the garter of Santana's bikini. Then she moves to her legs. More lotion, and Brittany gets back to work.

“Hold on a sec,” Santana wriggles and removes her bottom. “Don't forget my ass, baby.”

Brittany swallows hard and nods. She's trying not to look at Santana's ass because she knows not everyone's into anal but she is, and _fuck_ , Santana's ass will probably look amazing being split apart by her cock. She doesn't want to ask either, because what if Santana's repulsed by it?

She spreads sunblock on Santana's ass cheeks and carefully massages it into her skin. “What's wrong? You're not as firm as before?” Santana shakes her ass. “You can be rough if you want.”

Brittany stares at Santana's slick back for a moment, then her eyes dart to her ass. She really wants to try fucking Santana's ass, so she eagerly takes the risk. She rubs more lotion on her hands and grasps Santana's plump butt cheeks. She yanks them apart and whimpers at the sight of the puckered hole that _winks_ at her. “Fuck...” Brittany growls and drags her thumb against it. Santana moans but doesn't tense up or something.

“You like my ass, don't you?” Santana laughs softly. “I see you staring at it like you want to see your dick opening it up.” Santana looks at Brittany over her shoulder. “Go ahead, Britt. Fuck my ass.”

Brittany sucks in a breath to control herself. Her cock is already tenting her swim trunks and it seriously looks like it's going to tear through the fabric. She tugs it down past her balls and it springs out to slap her stomach. Straddling the back of Santana's thighs with her dick resting against her leg, Brittany spreads her butt cheeks and grabs a bottle of lube that is apparently in Santana’s basket of supplies. She uncaps it and slicks up her dick with it, and then the crack of Santana’s ass.

She dips her meat in the pool of lube and drags it up Santana's butt. A moan tears through her and she humps her ass, slick and warm and the wet noises are so fucking _filthy_ that she finds it difficult to restrain herself. “Fuck, fuck, fuck... Your ass is so perfect, Tana...”

Santana arches her back to stick her butt out some more. It lets Brittany watch her dick splitting her ass cheeks apart as she squeezes the soft globes tighter around her dick. “God, I'm gonna come already.” Brittany warns without slowing down. She just needs to get this out of her system. She just wants to bust all over Santana's perfect ass and _maybe_ she'll get over this anal fixation of hers.

Santana gives her consent, and Brittany loses it. She moans as she greedily humps the woman's ass. She lets out a strangled groan as she nuts all over Santana's beautiful ass. Her cum shoots out in thick, white ropes that coat Santana's back and ass.

Brittany spanks her playfully as she moves off of her. “Too good,” she pants, as she cleans up her cum from Santana's back before flipping her on her back. “But I owe you one, baby.” Brittany winks and spreads her legs apart before shoving her still rigid meat inside her wet cunt. She keeps her grip on Santana's legs tight, her rough thrusts making the dark-haired woman flail her arms in ecstasy. She doesn't know where to hold on, so Brittany takes her by the wrists and wraps her arms around her neck.

Santana looks up at her and smirks. “I'm gonna fuckin' come already, Britt. Give me more of that big dick.” And Brittany obeys. She pounds her dick into her, unforgiving and as desperate to feel more of Santana's convulsing pussy. Her hand slides up Santana's thigh and thumbs at her clit. That is what brings Santana to her bliss. Her screams rustle the trees and Brittany has to kiss her to muffle her cries. She doesn’t want the neighbours to get curious. She keeps humping her in deep, rolling strokes. “You're good at controlling yourself now.” Santana grins, her tits heaving as she struggles for air. “Let me suck that dick, baby. I don't think my pussy can handle another pounding.”

Brittany kisses her nose as she draws her dick out of her. It is slick with Santana's juices, and it even drops down all the way to her balls. She kneels beside Santana's head and feeds her cock to the woman's eager mouth. Brittany lets out a low groan as she reaches out to play with Santana's nips, stiff and pliant against her fingers.

Santana has one hand around the base of Brittany's dick, her cheeks hollow as she makes suckling noises that makes precum shuttle out of Brittany's rock hard meat. “Lick the slit, Tana.” Brittany says, and the immediate obedience turns her on almost as much as the sensation of Santana's experienced tongue fucking the hole of her dick.

Brittany holds Santana's head still while she slides her dick in and out of her, shallow and patient. Her tongue continues to play with her slit, and more precum is streaming out of her. Santana's hands grip Brittany's balls, her nails scratching at the soft, crinkled skin. “Fuck...” The blonde grits out. “Gonna blow already.”

Santana looks at her and flutters her eyelashes. She tightens her lips around Brittany's meat and sucks harder. The blonde pants heavily and in no time, she is unloading in Santana's mouth, her cock twitching with every spurt.

Panting, Brittany pulls out of Santana's mouth once she finishes coming. “Amazing. Thank you.” Brittany smiles and kissed her lips, tongue pushing into her mouthy to taste herself on her tongue.

Santana draws back and claps her hand against Brittany. “Let's go for a swim.”

“But I haven't finished spreading sunblock on you.” Brittany grins like the pervert that she is.

“Fine, but no more funny business. Not until we're in the pool.”

* * *

Brittany tells Santana about her friends and being a member of glee club and head cheerleader at the same time. She even mentions her low grades, but Santana snorts at this. “The school system is pretty fucked.” Santana says. “They don't take it into account that some people are smart in other ways, and not just when it comes to books.”

Together they jump in the pool, the cool water definitely helping Brittany's hard dick to slacken. Only when Santana rose from the depths, her head thrown back, and her skin glistening with sunlight and droplets of water does Brittany's erection come back with vengeance. She dives deep once more and focuses on the cool water on her skin. She swims a full lap before floating over to Santana.

They meet halfway with a kiss, the woman's arms and legs immediately wrapping around Brittany's body as her tongue parts the blonde's mouth to slip inside and lick at her sharp teeth. Brittany groans and hikes her up against the walls of the pool. She suckles on Santana's playful tongue and drags her palms up her sides to cup her tits over her bikini top.

The cold water does very little to cool Brittany down, what with Santana bucking and writhing against her. Her hand slides down lower to grasp Brittany's fervent erection, smirking as it throbs against her palm. Santana mouths at Brittany's neck as she takes her cock out, and in one smooth thrust, slides it in her warm pussy.

“Ah, fuck.” Brittany gasps, her dick pumping in and out of her. Santana whimpers in her ear, her pussy rippling, the water splashing around them. “So good, Tana. Your pussy is the fucking best.” She pants, hips jerking faster. The tanned woman throws her head back in a scream when Brittany slides her hand down to rub her clit in slow circles, a stark contrast to her rough pounding.

“Give me that cock, Brittany. Use my pussy to come.” Santana licks the shell of Brittany's ear, and it's her undoing. She gasps, a tingling sensation shooting up her spine as her meat pulses, ropes of cum coating Santana's walls as she milks her dry. The older woman shudders, and Brittany can't take her eyes off the way Santana's bronze skin glistens, her plump lips parting to let out a guttural moan that makes her entire body tremble. Brittany holds her to her body and swims them over to the shallow slope that leads into the pool.

Brittany sits down and Santana takes the reins on the movements. She rests her palms on Brittany's flat abs and rides her, her skin slapping against the pool's surface. Brittany leans back to watch her cock being swallowed into Santana's pink pussy, her orgasm building up again so soon.

She leans forward and grasps Santana's ass. Her finger grazes the riding girl's butt crack, her pussy clamping around Brittany at the sensation. “Oh fuck yeah, put a finger in there...” Santana panted, her arms curling around Brittany's neck as her ass bounces on her lap.

The blonde sucks her finger into her mouth, coating it with her spit, before pressing the tip into Santana's puckered hole. It clenches and flares, and Brittany can only imagine the sight of it—the star flexing and twitching against her finger. She groans and longs to watch Santana's ass, so she pulls out, flips Santana on her knees, and repositions herself behind her. Her heavy cock slides back in her pussy.

Resting her cheek against the edge of the pool, Santana reaches back to part her ass cheeks, giving Brittany the perfect view of her rigid meat sliding in and out of her pussy. Brittany spits on Santana's hole, her finger working her butthole open until it's giving in to her.

“That looks so fucking good, god damn.” Brittany raggedly breathes out. She keeps up her rough pumping but gently fingers Santana's back hole. The older woman seems to enjoy it, what with her breathless moans and her ass pushing into Brittany's digits.

It takes another finger scissoring inside Santana for her to come again, her pussy squeezing around Brittany's dick. The blonde sucks in a breath, humping into her to let Santana experience the full brunt of her orgasm. “That's it, baby.” Brittany rests her tits against Santana's back and kisses her shoulders and neck.

She then pulls her slick meat out of Santana's pussy. It flutters around nothing. Brittany fists her dick and points it to Santana's butt. She groans and shoots her nut all over her ass, each rope landing along the swell of her ass and along her hole. Brittany breathes heavily, cockhead rubbing the cum into Santana. She dips the head into her asshole, a strangled moan ripping through her. It's hot, it's tight, and it feels so fucking good. Brittany pulls out immediately, not wanting to hurt Santana.

“I hope no one will use that pool after us. Or else they'll be swimming in a sexed-up pool with cum in it.” Santana hums softly.

“I'll have it cleaned. Don't worry about it.”

* * *

Together they take a shower, washing each other's hair and body with soap with soft, greedy touches. Then after, they get pizza delivered to the house for a late lunch. The delivery boy can't keep his eyes off of Santana, but Brittany's not even a least bit jealous. Considering the fact that Santana's hers, at least for the weekend.

They eat in the entertainment room on the floor, naked, while watching Sweet Valley High. Brittany has her head on Santana's lap, her eyes half-lidded and her hands rubbing the woman's calves. Santana is singing a song but Brittany can't hear the lyrics. She can hear her voice though, and it's raspy and gentle and Brittany can feel her heart swelling.

After a quick, cuddly nap on the couch, Brittany wakes up refreshed. She glances at the clock and notes that it's almost nine p.m. She shuts off the TV and cradles Santana in her arms to carry her up to her bedroom.

Santana wakes up when Brittany reaches the main floor. “Hi.” She husks. “Where are we going?”

“I'm taking you to bed. You look tired.” Brittany nudges the door of her bedroom with her foot and eases Santana carefully on the bed. She moves away but Santana groans and keeps her on top of her while she licks her pulse point.

“Fuck me again.” She breathes, and Brittany's dick twitches. Santana makes an approving noise, her thick eyelashes fluttering against Brittany's cheek. “Oh, but first, I need to moisturize. Can you get my lotion for me, please Britt? It's in my bag over there.”

Brittany nods and kisses her lips before sliding off of her. She reaches into Santana's duffel bag and blinks at what she sees. Sure there's the bottle of moisturizer, but there's also a bag of what looks like sex toys. Anal plugs, beads, vibrators in all the colours of the rainbow. Brittany takes it and walks back to Santana. “These look cool.”

Santana smirks and takes the lotion from Brittany. “Yeah? Wanna use them on me?” She applies the lotion on her skin evenly. “I have handcuffs in that bag too. And cock rings, if you're interested.”

“Oh, I definitely am.” Brittany reaches in the bag and takes out a pink bulbous anal plug and a bottle of lube. Santana grins at this and puts the bottle of lotion down on the bedside table before rolling onto her elbows and knees, Brittany right behind her. She pushes Santana down so she’s flat on the bed. “Okay, so. I kind of did research on how to do anal sex before. You know, just in case.” Brittany flushed a slight pink and rubbed Santana’s butt. “But tell me if I’m doing anything wrong, okay? I don’t want to hurt you.”

Santana nods and kisses Brittany for assurance. The blonde motions for her to lie on her back and hug her legs so her knees are flush against her tits. Brittany lies flat on the bed, her cheek rubbing against the underside of Santana’s thighs.

Brittany stares at the pucker for a few moments, enjoying the way Santana clenches and pushes out to make it flare open for Brittany's gaze. She groans at the sight as she kisses along her ass to lick around the crinkled skin. She hears Santana gasp, her butthole twitching against her tongue.

The blonde works Santana's hole open until it's loose and relaxed, allowing her to push her tongue deeper in her anus. The older woman shivers against Brittany's cheek, like a leaf blowing in the midst of autumn's breeze. “Britt—fuck, that's so good...”

Brittany smiles to herself and pulls her tongue out, a line of spit connecting her to Santana's butt. “Your pussy is so wet,” she mumbles, parting her puffed up cunt apart to watch her juices build up around her entrance, only to drool down her ass. “Damn, that looks so good.” She smacks her lips and curls her tongue inside her to taste.

Santana lets her legs go to hook over Brittany's shoulders. “Fuck my sad ass with your fingers, Britt. Work me open for that thick meat of yours.”

Brittany kisses her stiff clit and squirts lube on her digits. She rubs it around to warm it up before sliding her fingers along Santana’s puckered asshole. Brittany can feel her anus flutter against her fingertips. The escort makes soft noises while Brittany pumps her finger in and out of the tight passage. Eventually, Brittany can feel the muscles soften, so she adds another finger.

Soon enough, Brittany has three digits pumping deep inside Santana's ass. The older woman is a panting, leaking mess, her entire body twitching ever so often. And Brittany, her cock the hardest it's ever been, throbs at the sight of Santana's form. She kneels and jerks her meat. She doesn't want to nut as soon as she pushes inside Santana, after all.

She walks with her knees over to Santana's side. “Put the cock ring for me.” Brittany says. She takes the black cock ring, which is more or less a thick rubber band that doesn't stretch as far as a rubber band would. Santana slips it around the base of Brittany's shaft and kisses the tip of her dick once, making Brittany twitch.

“I'm so ready for your cock in my ass, Brittany.” Santana husks. She bounces her butt and wiggles it. “Come on, put that dick in that stretched hole. Take me, Britt.”

Swallowing hard, the blonde grasps the base of her shaft and ruts her length against Santana’s slick crack. She lubes herself up and the presses her cockhead against her puckered hole. Slowly, slowly, so as not to hurt Santana, Brittany pops the bulky tip of her cock, a groan tearing through her throat. “ _Fuck_ ,” she hisses, the tightness clenching her dick is definitely something new and something addictive. Brittany sighs a shaky breath and adds more lube. She pushes in until she’s balls deep, Santana’s ass quivering around her meat.

Santana’s back arches and she pushes back into Brittany, encouraging her to start moving. The cock ring around Brittany’s balls helps in staving off her orgasm, so she tries. She pulls out and pushes back in with shallow movements of her hips. “God _damn_ , your ass is so tight.” Brittany squishes her breasts against Santana’s back, her legs in a straddling position. This enables her to push her cock in deeper inside Santana.

For a few minutes, Brittany keeps her thrusts shallow and slow. But the pace is starting to drive her crazy, along with Santana’s tight heat and her greedy moans. Grasping her waist, Brittany drives deeper into her, and faster, her hips slapping against the flesh of her ass. “Yes, yes, yes…” Santana bites down on the pillow. “Keep fucking me, Britt. Drive that hard dick in my ass.”

Looping her arms around Santana’s waist, Brittany takes off pounding her when she feels her slick pussy dripping along her fingers. Her slippery cunt makes it easy for Brittany to play with her stiff clit which slides and twitches in her touch. This makes Santana clamp down tighter on Brittany’s pumping dick. “G-gonna _come_!” Santana screams, her breath hitching as her ass gets impossibly tighter, preventing Brittany from moving. She keeps rubbing Santana’s clit to prolong her orgasm, and so she can relax and pull out of her pink, fluttering asshole.

Brittany slips the anal plug inside her ass and moves to kneel beside Santana’s head, cock slick with lube and precum. It’s still erect, precum oozing out of the slit. The older woman grins at the sight and takes off the cock ring. She fists Brittany’s cock, her lips wrapping around the precum-covered head. She sucks firmly, tongue tracing the leaking slit while her hands make slick, pumping noises.

The lack of pressure around the base of Brittany’s cock almost makes her shoot instantly. But she bites her lip, wanting to feel Santana’s mouth around her for longer. But when the escort whispers, “let me taste your hot load, Britt”, the blonde gasps and shoots her cum in thick ropes all over Santana’s crazy talented tongue.

Brittany collapses, her entire body quivering from her intense orgasm. Santana, who apparently can’t get enough, follows after her cock, sucking and kissing the still-rigid meat. “So good, baby.” Santana husks.

“Need rest,” Brittany pants. The dark-haired woman grins and kisses up her twitching stomach to her lips. “Yeah, I think I’m still obsessed with ass. ‘specially yours, Tana.”

“That’s fine by me. I like how you fuck my ass. But next time, maybe come inside me?” She says it almost innocently, and Brittany just has to moan at that. Santana is so far from innocent, and the play-acting turns her on. “I want that warm load pulsing in my ass…”

Brittany grunts and wraps her arms around her. She rolls over so she’s on top, her cock slightly stiff against Santana’s soft stomach. “You’re going to kill me with your sexiness, you know?”

Santana simply hums and they get into their sleeping position, just like yesterday: Brittany spooning Santana, her cock buried in her warm pussy.

 _Tomorrow is Santana’s last day_ , Brittany thinks. _I need to make it special for her_.


	4. Chapter 4

They've been awake for three hours but are still in bed. Not necessarily lying and being lazy, but definitely still in bed. As Brittany unloads in Santana's ass for the fifth time, just as she comes with a sharp shriek, the blonde slumps off of the woman with a sigh and a groan. Santana struggles to catch her breath while her entire body trembles. “H-holy _shit_... I'm s-still coming.”

Brittany, too sated to sit up, throws an arm over Santana's butt possessively. She rubs the smooth swell of flesh and kisses her quivering shoulder. “I think I've improved a lot since we met.” She says, teasing. “I don't know if it would be awkward if I thank my dad for getting me a sex tutor.”

Santana giggles and sighs, the shaking of her entire body finally ceasing. “Not awkward at all.” She pecks Brittany's mouth and stays, lip locked as she speaks. “I'm really hungry and you better feed me after that hard work out.”

She smiles and hugs Santana close. “Let's go out to eat this time.”

* * *

After showering and getting dressed, Brittany drives Santana to a nearby diner in her new car given to her by her mother. Elizabeth Pierce works overseas for most of the year, Brittany explains, but when she's home, it's like she never left. And her gifts tend to be overblown and expensive, something Brittany always complains about.

Sitting side by side in a booth, they sip their coffee in companionable silence while picking out what to eat. Brittany loves being close to Santana like this. Probably because she's seen Santana naked, when she wears clothes it's like a reconstruction of the hottest sight on earth. She squeezes Santana's thigh and the woman smirks. “Didn't know you're into public indecency, Britt.” She hums, closing the menu shut. She nips Brittany's ear with a smirk then drinks her coffee.

“It's only an offence if you get caught.” She reasons, hand sliding up higher to finger the front of Santana's panties. Only, she feels bare skin and plump pussy lips. “I think you forgot to put on something down here.” Brittany says with a grin.

“Mm mm,” Santana shakes her head. The server arrives but Brittany keeps her hand where it is, teasing and swirling her fingers against Santana's pussy lips as they list off their orders. Alone again, Brittany takes a swill of coffee. She pinches Santana's stiff clit. Humming at the slickness that coats her digits, Brittany then slides her fingers inside her entrance to feel her convulsing, quivering cunt around her.

“Love that feeling.” She husks in Santana's ear. The woman's skin is flushed and she is breathing heavily. “I wish I could bend you over this table and pound into your pussy, make you come.” Brittany licks the curve of her ear, a soft moan escaping her lips. She tilts Santana's head to her direction for a kiss.

“I want that too, baby.” Santana whimpers, and her desperation does things to Brittany. It makes her want to do anything Santana wants, anything that gives her pleasure. “Make me come with your talented fingers... Then I'll give you a nice handjob, have your cock in my hands.” She licks her lips, eyes locked with Brittany as her palm grazes the growing bulge. “How does that sound?”

Brittany's fingers speed up in Santana's cunt. Wet noises fill their ears, so erotic and familiar to Brittany that her cock hardens that it leaves a tent in her pants. “Please, Tana.” She curls her fingertips in Santana's pussy to caress the spongy spot inside her. The escort jumps, and a gush of cum floods out of her pussy. Santana's entire body convulses and she slumps, just as their plates of food arrive.

Crispy bacon, golden brown French toast, and milky scrambled eggs are arranged in a mess in the plates placed before them. Brittany pulls her fingers out of Santana and licks them clean. “What about your... _Meat_ , baby?" Santana asks.

“It can wait.” Brittany pecks her cheek and picks up a fork. She's not afraid that she'll pop since she wore the cock ring earlier. Her cock is still insanely hard but after a few minutes of eating and chatting with Santana, Brittany feels her hand creeping along her lap. “Tana...”

“I thought it's only fair.” Santana wipes her lips with a napkin and wriggles her hands inside Brittany's pants, fingers curling around her rigid meat. “Since you made me gush cum all over your fingers alone.” She smirks and with her right hand, keeps eating. She takes Brittany's cock out and strokes her up and down, firm and sure. Her finger swipes against the sensitive slit of Brittany's cock, making the blonde's knee jerk against the table. Plates and forks clatter about, and Brittany smiles sheepishly at the patrons that stare at them.

Santana laughs softly and wraps her palm around the head, jacking it rapidly until her hand is coated with precum. Brittany's thighs shake as she struggles to keep her grip on the fork without dropping it and causing a ruckus again. She watches Santana act as if nothing is happening under the table, as if she doesn't have Brittany's pulsating meat in her hand.

“I'm gonna blow.” Brittany warns. Santana smiles and pumps faster. At first, Brittany is terrified that she'll just let her shoot her wad all over her hands and under the table but Santana ducks her head just in time, sucks at the crown of Brittany's cock as the first spurt pulses out of her loaded meat. She snaps the cock ring off the base of Brittany's cock and the blonde almost cries as the pressure loosens and her load _shoots_ into the roof of Santana's mouth, thick and abundant in every spurt.

Brittany grips Santana's neck and clamps her lips together. “Holy shit.” She groans, letting Santana take her time suckling her sensitive dick. When she sits back up, the server comes and asks if everything is alright.

“I just dropped my napkin. Everything's fine.” Santana licks her lips and throws Brittany a wink. _That's it,_ Brittany thinks. She throws a handful of cash on the table, thanks the server, and strides out of the diner, Santana close to her heels. In the car, she drives them around, going a couple of miles over the speed limit. Finally, she finds a deserted parking lot. Brittany parks in the middle of it and lunges at Santana, tackling her lips in a deep kiss.

Santana moans, nails dragging across Brittany's neck. “Couldn't wait till we got home, huh?” She teased, while Brittany hums and pulls her seat as far back as it can go. She pulls Santana to straddle her. They make out, Brittany's cock fully erect and digging into Santana's plump ass. Santana pulls up the hem of her dress and grips Brittany's neck. “Your cock wants my ass again, doesn't it?” She purrs as she directs Brittany's hands down her sides to her butt.

Brittany squeezes Santana’s full ass and yanks her cheeks apart. There's the plug again, jutting out of Santana's butt hole. Brittany grips the base of it and twists it around, loving the squeak that escapes the woman's throat. Her teeth latches onto Santana's pulse point. “Don't worry. You'll get fucked in this tight ass.” Brittany reaches into her pocket and pulls out the lube. She kisses Santana's face and lips, urging her to relax her muscles. The older woman does, and she pushes the plug out. “That's it... I wish I can watch your hole, baby. I love seeing that gape.”

Santana grunts. “Just fuck me before I ruin your pants.” She looks pointedly at the wet spot on Brittany's crotch.

The blonde chuckles. She uncaps the lube and squirts some on her fingers. She pushes inside Santana's stretched hole and coats her walls with it while they make out. Soon enough, Brittany's cock has enough of waiting. She pulls it out, slides it inside Santana's wet pussy, fucking her while she works her fingers in and out of her anus. Santana trembles, the windows fogging as their heated session picks up.

Pulling her cock out of her pussy, Brittany slaps it against Santana's butt cheek and grins when she moans at the loss. “Tell me where you want my dick again.”

“In my tight little asshole.” Santana whimpers, hips rocking to feel any form of friction against her nether regions. “Please, Britt. I need your cock so bad, baby.”

Without further preamble, Brittany shoves her hard dick inside Santana's asshole. She hums at the feeling of her muscles quivering around her. “Ride me now, you dirty girl.” Brittany smiles when Santana sucks in a harsh breath. She spanks her, encouraging her to start moving, and Santana does. She humps into Brittany's cock in an uneven rhythm, her ass making the dirtiest noises Brittany has ever heard.

Brittany latches onto Santana's stiff nipple that is insistent in rubbing against her cheek. She flicks the bud, swirls her tongue around it, and bites down gently. This makes Santana bounce faster, and her grip around Brittany's neck to tighten. “I'm so addicted to your big dick, Brittany.” Santana whispers. “I'm going to come so hard for you, baby. Harder!”

Obliging, Brittany grasps her plump butt and starts to pound into her. She is rough and fast, the car surely bouncing along with their rhythm. Santana leans back against the steering wheel, giving Brittany a full view of her shiny pussy, slick with cum. She shoves three fingers inside her as Santana rides her again, each down stroke causing the horn to go off.

Brittany buries her face in Santana's tits and mouths at the soft, smooth skin. She slaps her palm against her clit and fingers her spot until Santana is shrieking that she's coming. That sight of Santana, her neck vein popping out and her muscles clamping around Brittany's dick sends her reeling, shooting her load in her ass with a content sigh.

“I love coming in that tight ass. So good.” Brittany kisses Santana on the mouth while the older woman struggles for air. She cradles her and kisses all over her face. “Are you okay?”

“Me?” Santana nuzzles into Brittany's neck. “I'm perfect.”

* * *

As Brittany drives them home and carries a dozing Santana up to her bedroom, she wonders how much money it will take if she pays for Santana for a year. She's an escort, Brittany knows, who was paid good money to teach her about the wonders of sex. She's not that innocent, but she's still thankful that she met Santana.

Watching her sleep, Brittany drags her fingertips along her stomach as it rises and falls with every deep breath. Brittany kisses her nipples, and she stirs. Thick eyelashes flutter open, and a pink tongue darts out to moisten her lips. “Hi. I didn't mean to pass out on you.”

“No worries. But we should probably take a bath since we stink.” Brittany sits up but makes Santana stay. “I'll set up the bath. You can just rest, babe.”

She fills up the huge tub with hot water and fills it with soapy suds. Once done, she picks Santana up and carries her in, sliding down slowly so she won't flail. But the dark haired woman is either trusting or exhausted since she didn't resist at all.

Brittany wraps her arms around her as the water rolls gently around them. Santana is limp with her back against Brittany's chest, her eyes only half-open and her skin warm and flush. “I'm leaving tomorrow.” She murmurs, fingers locking with Brittany's.

She tries not to whine like the spoiled brat she doesn't think she is. “I know.”

“My job is done anyway. I only needed to teach you how to have sex and you're an ace at it, B.” Santana sighs and swims around so she's facing the blonde. She doesn't meet her dark eyes, knows she's being childish. “Look at me.”

With a heavy heart, Brittany does. “I knew going in that you're not going to stay.” She mumbles. “But I'm still sad about it. I know this is your job but I really loved being with you.”

“I loved being with you too.” Santana smiles and cups her cheek. “But there's nothing I can do.”

“I know.” Brittany nods. “Let's stop talking about this and just hang out for the rest of the day, okay? I don't want to waste time moping about you leaving when I can just make you feel good.”

Santana grins and lifts herself up before sinking down, sheathing Brittany's rigid cock into her pussy. The blonde moans and grips her ass tight in her palms. “You're too wise, baby. Too wise.”

She rides Brittany up and down, the warm water swilling against the walls of the porcelain tub. Brittany wraps her arms around Santana’s waist and cranes her neck for a kiss, tongue curling and flicking against the inside of Santana’s upper lip. They rock into each other in the calm of the afternoon, not chasing an orgasm but rather, coaxing it to join them. It sways them into it, muscles tensing and then relaxing, cum shooting deep in Santana’s grasping pussy.

Brittany makes sure Santana is all clean. She takes out the anal plug, rinses her asshole, and plugs her back in. She carries a spent Santana after she dries her off back to bed. She wraps her in blankets, kisses her cheek, and spoons behind her while she checks her phone. Messages from her parents, especially her dad, asking how her weekend was coming along. Brittany replies that it’s going well and thanks him for Santana. She wants to do it a million times over since she thinks a simple thank you won’t suffice. But what else can she say? _Please pay off Santana for me for the rest of my life_? No, that will never do.

She carries on with the messages from her friends, texting them back that she has a busy weekend and thus cannot hang out with them. It’s not an entire lie. Besides, she can hang out with her friends next week. Brittany only has Santana until tomorrow morning.

Grunting in frustration at her cyclical thoughts, Brittany rolls Santana onto her back and she lies on top of her, keeping her weight on her arms so she won’t flatten the sleeping woman. Brittany burrows along her neck, inhales Santana’s clean scent, and trails kisses, small and discrete, down her body. She nuzzles Santana’s tits, the subtle lines of her abs, and her cute bellybutton that is apparently a tickle spot because Santana jerked when Brittany grazed against it.

She really doesn’t want this Latina goddess to leave her bed. She doesn’t want to sleep alone, doesn’t want to feel cold ever again. She never feels lacking with Santana around, so maybe she’s the cure.

Brittany sighs and rests her cheek against Santana’s stomach as she breathes. Maybe she’s being immature, or petty, or creepy. It’s so difficult to understand what she’s feeling, so she’s resorting to this—copping a feel of Santana while she sleeps. Brittany shakes her head and slides between the woman’s tanned legs. She mouths at her soft inner thighs and noses at her clit, enough to make Santana make a soft noise as she naps.

She’s about to lick Santana awake when she realizes that she had been selfish all day. Santana’s pussy must be so tired from her incessant touches. Brittany kisses Santana’s mound and rolls off to cuddle. Santana deserves a break. So Brittany kisses her shoulder and falls asleep as soon as Santana’s warmth seeps to her body.

* * *

Brittany wakes up and the sun is no longer up. It’s already six p.m. and she’s hungry that her stomach growls, demanding for sustenance. Santana is awake, it seems, and she is stroking Brittany’s corn silk locks. “Hi.”

“Hey.” Brittany smiles and snuggles between Santana’s plump tits. “We should get something to eat. I’m starving.”

Santana smirks and takes Brittany’s hand. She covers it with her palm as she drags the blonde’s palm down her side, her thigh, then between her legs where she touches her wetness. “How about a snack first?”

Unable to resist, Brittany hikes Santana up to straddle her chest. “Feed me,” she whispers, and Santana does just that. She lowers her pink pussy onto Brittany’s waiting tongue, her thighs twitching as the blonde wastes no time lapping away at her twitching hole. “Yes, just like that. Deeper, baby. Fuck me with that tongue.” Santana shivers, her ass bouncing to fuck herself on Brittany’s tongue.

It doesn’t take much at all, probably due to her oversensitivity. After a few thrusts of Brittany’s tongue, her nose bumping her clit, Santana is gushing cum all over Brittany’s waiting mouth and chin. It drips down her neck as she tries to lick it all off of her twitching pussy. “Fucking shit…” Santana hisses, hips bucking wildly. “You’re too good at that now. Your future girlfriend is going to be _so_ lucky.”

Brittany’s jaw clenches but she manages to hide it against Santana’s inner thigh. She rolls them over so the positions are switched. Her dick bobs against her stomach and as she works getting the plug out of Santana’s ass, she lubes up her cock and pushes into her pussy.

“Yes!” Santana closes her fists around the sheets and pushes back into Brittany. She fucks the plug into her butt hole a few times. It glides in and out with ease from the lube and Santana’s loose muscles. Brittany then yanks it out and replaces the gape with her throbbing dick. She’s definitely still not over her anal fixation.

She flattens herself against Santana, leaving her whimpering into the bed as Brittany ruts into her clamping anus. “Take my dick,” she growls into Santana’s ear. “You just love letting me ream your ass open with my cock.”

Nodding, Santana wraps her arms around Brittany’s neck and pulls her in for an awkwardly angled kiss. But Brittany thrusts in deep, and it makes up for the lack of contact of their lips.

The blonde straightens her back and grips Santana’s waist tightly for leverage. She fucks into her, hard and fast and as deep as her cock can go while Santana clings to the bed. Brittany palms Santana’s pussy and rubs her clit in circles. She wants her to come hard, and that’s exactly what Santana does. With a high-pitched scream, she arches her back and she comes with such force, her muscles tensing around Brittany’s rutting meat.

She humps into her and shoots her load soon after Santana falls limp. Cum coats Santana’s anal walls, and Brittany enjoys how her ass seems to suck her back in greedily for more cum. Brittany nips the slope of her shoulder and eases back out.

They fall asleep immediately after, exhaustion winning over despite the nap, despite the desire to spend more conscious time together.

* * *

 

Brittany jolts awake, feeling cold. Goosebumps riddle her bare arms. Beside her, the sheets are a mess but there is no Santana to admire while she sleeps.

She scrambles out of bed, stopping long enough to put on sweats and a shirt. She can hear the shower running. She sighs, relieved that Santana’s still here and that she can say goodbye.

Brittany sits on the edge of the bed and bounces her legs. Santana comes out of the bathroom, half-dried and gorgeous, fluffy towel wrapped around her torso. “Hi, you’re awake.” She bends down for a kiss which Brittany eagerly supplies. “I didn’t want to wake you, but I have to go soon.”

Sighing again, Brittany tugs on Santana’s wrist for another kiss. “I know you have to go, but am I just being a brat when I say I don’t want you to leave?” She murmurs against Santana’s collarbone.

“You’re not being a brat. I don’t blame you. I’m pretty hot.” Santana laughs and kisses Brittany softly. She stands up to get dressed while Brittany watches, an atmosphere of finality curdling around her, stifling her. But she breathes through it and helps Santana with her back zipper. “If you’re interested, call me up again. I’m sure you can afford it.” Santana winks and flips a card out of nowhere between her fingers.

Brittany takes Santana’s calling card and tucks it in her pocket. This all seems too unreal. She crosses her mental fingers and prays that this is just infatuation. She hopes that the confidence Santana gives her will be channeled into finding true love. “I’ll walk you out.”

Together they walk down the stairs. For Santana, it’s probably nothing, but for Brittany, it’s like a funeral march with the front door as the final catacomb. She stands in front of Santana and kisses her. “Bye, Tana.”

The escort smiles and squeezes her hand. “Call me.”

And then she’s gone.


End file.
